


Of Sweets And Private Lessons For The Princess

by higuchi



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi
Summary: Lotta is still trying to get used to everything. Lotta's POV.





	Of Sweets And Private Lessons For The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Lilium/Jean. They had so much fucked up potential please write more of this pairing, Acca Fandom ; ^ ; /shameless beg.

"Princess Lotta, today's refreshments is ready."

"Oh, yes, thank you."

A maid brought a tray full of Lotta's favourite cakes into the room. Lotta made a squeal of happiness when she saw it.

If there was one thing about the life in the palace she could get used to, it was the sweets there.

"After this, there'll be a lesson of Dowa history." Rail, who had been recruited as her personal assistant slash bodyguard reminded her.

Lotta mumbled an acknowledgement as she ate one of the cakes.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe that it had really happened.

+++

Everything happened so quickly.

One moment Lotta was going to listen to the prince's speech, the next moment Nino was beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Just before she could say anything, a group of armed men swarmed the prince. Then a beautiful man in Acca uniform stepped up and talked about how the prince was going to disband Acca, and how it was a betrayal against the people.

Lotta watched everything happened in a daze, as if she had been dreaming. But when she saw Jean stepped forward, she felt like she had been doused by cold water.

"Jean?" She asked, and the grip on her shoulder tightened.

Jean said something about taking the throne and keeping the peace in Dowa Kingdom.

"What is going on?" She turned and asked Nino, who only looked at her with this expression she had never seen before.

"We should go," Nino took her away from the plaza as people yelled and screamed around them.

+++

Nino took her to Acca HQ, where the Department's Chief, of all people, briefed her of what was happening. She took all the information in, feeling numb.

She was anxious and nervous about what was going on, and she wanted to meet Jean so badly.

Her phone had been buzzing non stop, from her friends who wanted to know why her brother was leading a coup and later, from reporters who asked things that she wasn't even aware that she didn't know. In the end she turned off the phone. She figured that if Jean wanted to contact her, he'd call through the Acca HQ.

It was almost midnight when she met Jean. He looked tired and half dead. Aside from a hug and a quick, "everything will be alright," and that she needed to stay at the HQ for awhile, they didn't have time to talk much. The beautiful man that was speaking in the podium earlier entered the room, and the scent of lily hit her. He smiled and nodded to Lotta, then ushered Jean away. "We have a lot of work to do," he said, looking more cheerful than anyone else that Lotta had seen that day.

Lotta tried to get some sleep in the resting room and pretty much passing out from exhaustion, she slept dreamlessly.

The next day, it was Rail who showed up.

"Princess Lotta," he said seriously, "I'm here to pick you up and escort you to Dowa palace."

"What's with the princess, Rail? What's going on?"

"The king has agreed to abdicate and give the throne to your brother. The ceremony is tonight."

Lotta looked at him blankly as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"Lo... Princess Lotta, your brother is going to be king." 

+++

The ceremony was quick and uneventful. As Jean took the crown and gave his first speech as the king, Lotta looked around. Most people who stood in the front row wore Acca uniform. Some looked pleased, the others less so. The beautiful woman that Lotta met at Schwan's birthday party months ago looked the most stern of them all. She glared at Jean and Lotta had a feeling that he avoided her gaze.

Many things passed through her mind. Did she have to live there from now on? What about her school? Her friends? Why didn't mom tell them anything? Why was all of this happening? Did she get to wear tiara?

"Lotta," Jean snapped her out of her thoughts. He smiled and pet her head. "You look beautiful in that dress."

In a moment all of her fear and worries melted away. "Jean!" Lotta hugged him, and Jean kept petting her head. At least no matter what, Jean was still Jean, she thought. King or not.

+++

The history lesson was boring, but just like at school, she gritted her teeth through it.

It had been a month since Jean became king and they moved into the palace. She had wanted to go back to Badon, but Jean insisted for her to stay in Dowa and took private lessons instead. "Until things settle down," he said. But she wasn't sure if it was ever going to.

Lotta sighed as she walked the corridor of Dowa palace. At least tonight was their night, she thought. One night in a week where the siblings spend the night together. Talking, watching tv, playing games together.. just things they used to do, to make them feel somehow normal again.

On her way, she smelled the scent of lily, and sure enough, from across the corridor, the beautiful man walked toward her. "Princess Lotta," he greeted her. She knew his name now - Lilium, the Acca top brass from Furawa. He visited the palace quite often. Lotta used to see him in his Acca uniform but these days he always visited in Furawa's traditional garment.

"Mr. Lilium," she smiled at him warily. She never took a liking to him. There was something about him that unsettled her. And the way he looked at Jean...

"I brought sweets from Furawa today," he said. "I hope it is to your liking."

"Ah..." Lotta's mind was filled with the image of sweet and sticky confectionary from Furawa. She might have drooled a little. "I will definitely enjoy it," she hurriedly walked to Jean's room.

The first thing Lotta saw in Jean's room was an open box of Furawa's most popular sweets, which she immediately tasted. "Lotta," Jean called her from the balcony as he put out a cigarette. "Are those cakes more important than me?"

"Don't make me choose!" Lotta walked to him, bringing the box with her. "Well, at least this is one of the perks of being king, right? People from all over the country bringing you sweets." Jean just smiled at her. There was a stack of papers in his hands. These days Jean always work until late at night and he always looked tired.

Something about Jean bugged her, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"You know, I heard from Nino about the options you had, and the one you took." She sat next to him on the balcony. "If you had gone along with Department's Chief's plan, you wouldn't have to go through all of this." 

I wouldn't have to go through all of this, she thought but didn't have the heart to say.

"Ousting Furawa was out of the question," he said with no hesitation. "It's bad in the short term and terrible in the long term. For the peace to last another hundred years, the territories of Dowa Kingdom must stay together."

And she knew that that wasn't all there was. Despite being really pragmatic in his work, she knew that Jean was an idealist and romantic at heart. Dowa Kingdom losing Furawa would, more than anything, break his heart.

"I'm sorry I drag you into this," Jean smiled sadly at her. "Well... at least I get to eat my favourite sweets everyday!" She forced herself to smile, and put her head on Jean's shoulder. "As long as we are together, everything is alright."

The siblings enjoyed the peaceful moment together.

But then a breeze softly passed both of them.

Then she realized, what was bugging her about him.

Jean smelled like lily.


End file.
